


Lost and Found

by Khriskin



Series: Too Old For Neverland [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Work: Too Old For Neverland - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: All bargains have their price. Written for 100words Prompt #052 - Lost.





	Lost and Found

Archie was eleven when Peter's promises and Campana's songs started him down that long lonely path to the neverlands of Underhill. He's still eleven when Wendy wins him free, with a hundred years of childhood behind him.

Archie's been fighting ever since he realized what Peter's bargain cost, but it took more than he had to win free and he doesn't know how to face that failure.

That first sunrise after a century lived in twilight is his tipping point. He's so quiet and still that Wendy thinks they've lost him again...

But when she calls his name, he comes.


End file.
